Sweet Dreams
by WalkingSeal
Summary: A dream walking freelance artist, and a disgruntled bar tender's simple and confusing life is forever changed when Allen Walker's, dream seer abilities stumble upon something ancient and sinister. Vampire fic. AllenxKanda
1. Chapter 1

I decided to instead of writing a sequel to my vampire fix, I would just write a whole different one. A longer one. Hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter One.**

It was a perfect night. The air was clear and the sky filled with stars, no lights for miles to block out their light. There was a cool breeze but it wasn't enough to chill the skin. Tyki lay comfortably on the hood of his car, smoking a cigarette and admiring the night sky. He searched the night sky trying to remember the names and positions of the constellations. In years passed he use to know all their names and could could navigate by them. These days he only remembered a handful of them. But he still enjoyed their beauty. Closing his eyes he enjoyed the last puff of his cigarette, throwing it away, a cool breeze ruffling his hair and tickling his forehead.

The sounds of the car doors screeching open pulled him from his thoughts, along with the sound of boots crunching on dirt and the smell of blood. He sat up, considered lighting another cigarette, but instead turned to face his partners. To his left there stood a pair of twins, one with long blond hair and a dreamy expression on his face, the other had short black hair and was more focused than the other. The blonde one had his arm slung around his brother, his head nestled in his shoulder.

"He's still alive, Tyki," the dark haired one said.

"We saved him for you," the other said, his eyes seeming to close in dreamy content.

Pushing himself up he slid off the bonnet and stretched slightly.

"Why don't you two rest up, I wont be long and then we'll start moving."

They both nodded in unison before moving over to lay on the bonnet themselves. They curled up against each other and seemed to instantly go to sleep. Tyki couldn't blame them, they got themselves into a bit of trouble three states over, nothing too major, but it was still best for them to avoid the area for awhile. They had spent the last few days driving non-stop and hadn't fed the whole time. Being older Tyki could hold out longer than the two of them. The meal they had picked up was just for them, but Tyki was delighted that they decided to save the last of it for him.

He slid into the back seat through the still open door, but closed it behind him. The young man in the back seat glazed eyes slid over to him, a slow trickle of blood seeping from his nose, his body no longer able to move. He was near death and would be gone in a matter of minutes, and that was what Tyki was waiting for, because to take that moment of death into oneself was the strongest and most powerful feeling. It was a drug high unlike any other that hung around for hours, leaving the taker energised.

Moving closer Tyki pulled the man closer to him until his head was resting on his shoulder. Tyki took some time to looked into the mans eyes and saw exactly what he saw earlier when he picked the man up. This man wanted to die and he was simply waiting for Tyki to finish the job. He struggled at first, they always do, it was part of the fun. But he quickly gave up, letting them slowly drain him of his life.

And now Tyki was to end his life.

"Such a waste," Tyki said, running his thumb under the mans nose, gathering his blood.

He sucked his thumb, pulling it out and looking at it as if he had just sampled something sweet.

"You can rest now," he said soothingly, although he felt no sympathy for the man, he hadn't felt such an emotion for centuries. He kept his eyes focused on the mans eyes as he leant down and sank his teeth into the mans already punctured neck. The position was awkward but Tyki always liked that last moment of life, seeing the life leave their eyes. His blood was thin and there was hardly any left. With one last hard pull, he took the last of it and watched the eyes carefully, the high hit him hard, and it was so strong that he almost at the last second, missed the mans eyes turn from dark brown to a bright cloud like grey.

He pulled away from the dead body and sat for a moment revealing in the high. When his mind was clear again he got out of the car, dragging the body with him. He dumped it on the ground and walked towards the twins still curled up on the bonnet.

"Wake up you two."

The twins stirred, slowing sliding off the hood.

"Where to now, Tyki?" the dark haired one asked, his twin still hanging off his shoulder.

"A seer just saw me," he said.

He could feel the other two tense, seers could be trouble. They could follow you and watch you in your dreams, they could take a vampire down if they so wanted.

"What're we gonna do? Are we gonna keep moving?"

"No, I'm going to let them see me, and then I'm going to look right back at them. Then we'll find them, and kill them."

The other two grinned and Tyki laughed, then they got back in the car.

The didn't worry about the body, he would never be found, no one would miss him.

###

Kanda woke and was instantly alert the moment he heard his door open. He threw his sheets back and sat up looking towards the door. His room mate, Allen, stood in the door way and he could tell immediately that he was dreaming. From past experience Kanda knew it was best not to wake him and just to let the dream end on its own. And when it did it was usually best that Kanda was there to catch him.

Getting up from the bed he stretched briefly before making his way towards Allen. Taking hold of his upper arms he looking into glazed half-lidded eyes.

"This pain of death, is nothing to the pain of life," Allen mumbled, voice thick with sleep.

"What do you see?" Kanda asked, he learnt that the dream ended faster if Kanda lead him through it with questions.

"The sky is bright with stars, there are worse sights to die too. They took their time, but i've waited this long."

He blinked in his sleep and took a deep shuddering breath.

"This pain, of death, is nothing, to the pain of life," he said again, his voice shuddering.

"Who are you?"

"No one, I died so long again, a walking shell, this pain…"

He stopped abruptly and Kanda peered into his face waiting for him to continue speaking. He watched with mild surprise as Allen's nose began to drip with blood, and then a steady trickle began running over his lip and dripping off of his chin. With a growl Kanda leapt towards the tissues next to his bed grabbing a handful before turning back to Allen. He shoved the tissues under his nose with one hand and used the other to grab his upper arm again.

And then Allen's whole countenance changed, he straightened up and his hand moved to his nose, pushing the tissues from his face.

"Such a waste," he said, running his thumb through the blood of his nose and then licking the blood away.

"You can rest now."

He gasped and his head flew back, his eyes fluttering and his breathing seemed to halt. Then he fell, or would have if Kanda had not been there to catch him. As carefully as possible in his current mood, which was highly annoyed, he lowered Allen to the ground. He kept him sitting upright and the tissues pressed to his nose, though the blood had started to slow. Whilst sitting on the ground with a dazed and bleeding Allen resting against him, Kanda wondered exactly when this all became normal for him. At what point in his life, did it become common place for him to wake up to his house mate, and long time friend, coming into his room and recounting peoples deaths, and mumbling facts about the future that no one should have knowledge of.

"He saw me," Allen said, his voice thick from the bloody nose.

Kanda removed the tissues and noticed the blood had stopped.

"What? Who?" he snapped, bundling the tissues in a ball and throwing them easily into the bin across the room.

But he never received an answer as Allen had slumped against completely, the fatigue of his dream and interrupted sleep being too much.

"Let me stay here," he slurred.

"Fuck no, get back to your own room."

"Please?"

"No, you hog the sheets and cling to me."

Kanda looked down when her felt something hot and wet seep through his bed shirt. Allen was silently crying against his chest, shuddering slightly.

"Fine," he spat, standing and pulling Allen up with him.

He practically threw Allen onto one side of the double bed, then lay on the other side, sliding as far away as he could without falling off.

He had just closed his eyes and was approaching sleep when he felt the bed shift and a hand curl itself into his shirt.

"Don't even think about it," he said, not opening his eyes.

The hand was removed but Allen stayed closed.

"Every night I die," he whispered.

"You're alive, Sprout and here to irritate me now go to sleep."

There was silence for awhile and Kanda thought he had finally given up.

"I just need to know that you're real, and that I'm really here."

A sound somewhere between a growl and a sigh escaped his mouth and he rolled over. Allen immediately scooted forward and curled himself against his chest, his hand once again clutching at Kanda's shirt. Throwing his arm around him and pulling him closer, Kanda let his chin rest on top his head, the tension immediately leaving his body. Shortly after he fell asleep. Kanda let out one more tired sigh before following him into sleep, hoping as he always did, that this would be the last time this happened.

###

The next time Kanda woke was to Allen shuffling out of bed as the days first light slipped through the curtains. Kanda stayed still, feigning sleep, hoping to catch a few more minutes of sleep on his own. But in trying to continue sleep, he found himself acutely aware of every noise Allen made. He heard the shower start up and Allen's quiet singing. Then he found himself focusing on the singing trying to figure out the words and what exactly it was he was singing. It was mostly garble to Kanda. For a moment he did manage to slip under again to the sounds of the singing. It wasn't long before he was awoken again, this time to the sounds of Allen's music starting up, and the sharp smell of cigarette smoke. After that he gave up and headed to the shower himself.

He found only a moments peace because thoughts of the night before interrupted.

" _This pain of death, is nothing to the pain of life."_

Shuddering thoughts, and the nose bleed, that was new. The way Allen licked the blood off of his thumb, and seemed to savour it was disturbing. And that last thing he said, 'He saw me', Kanda would have to remember to ask him about that. His peaceful shower time now unpleasant, Kanda turned the water off and gently wrung out his soaking hair. After drying himself off he gently combed out his hair, patting it with the towel to get rid of excess water. After repeating the process a few times until his hair would no longer drip, he tied it up into a high ponytail, sweeping the loose strands behind his ears. Dressing quickly he exited the bathroom, his senses once again overwhelmed by the sound of loud music and cigarette smoke.

Frowning, he made his way to Allen's room with the intention of, once again, telling him to keep the music down, and not-so-politely suggest that he not smoke in the house. The knock was just a pleasantry as he had no intention of waiting for an answer before barging through the door. Allen was hunched over his desk, a fresh drawing in front of him, glasses dangling from his nose.

"The sun's barely up and you're already blaring this crap!" Kanda said, slamming the door shut behind him.

Stalking over to Allen, he placed his hand on his shoulder and used the offices chairs swivel ability to force Allen to face him.

"Can't you hear me over the sound of your pathetic taste in music?" Kanda said, raising his voice above the music.

It wasn't until he looked into Allen's eyes that he realised he couldn't hear him. With another sigh her rubbed at his eyes in frustration. He stalked over the the speakers connected to Allen's laptop and yanked the cord out. The music continued to play through the laptop, but noticeable quieter. Returning to Allen he looked him up and down, plucking the burnt down cigarette from his hand, his left hand held a small stub of a chalk pastel, the colour staining his fingers. He removed this too and placed it gently back on his desk, then not so gently jammed the cigarette butt into the near over flowing ashtray. Then he took the dangling glasses and folded then up, placing them gently on the desk next to the chalk.

He was having a flash back. It happened from time to time when Allen had a more intense dream. He would relive it the next day, but usually not this soon after waking. All Kanda could think was that it must have been a particularly vivid dream to cause this kind of reaction. Fortunately it was safe to wake Allen back from his recollections.

"Oi,' Kanda said, tapping his face lightly, yet still with more force than necessary.

When that didn't work, Kanda went for the full open palm slap.

"Wake up dumb ass!"

That worked, as Allen took in a deep breath, focused and then glared up at Kanda.

"You could have been gentler," Allen said, rubbing his cheek.

Kanda noticed that all he managed to do was smear the pastel over his cheek, and no, he wasn't going to tell him.

"I tried, but you were all bleary eyed and drooling."

"I do not drool."

"I think there is some on my hand," Kanda said, wiping his hand down the front of Allen's shirt.

"Get off!"

"It's your drool."

"It's probably some of your brains leaking out of your head!"

"That makes no sense at all. Just admit that you're a drooler."

Allen gave up on arguing and instead turned back to his drawing. When looked at what he had drawn however, his anger dissipated. He shuddered and his eyes became vacant.

"On no you don't," Kanda said, shaking his shoulders, trying to stop Allen reliving the dream once again.

He shrugged Kanda's hand off and reached for his pouch of tobacco. It took him only seconds to roll and light a cigarette. In that time, Kanda had grabbed a milk crate for across the room and used it to sit down next to Allen. He tried to ignore the offensive smell, he really wished Allen would quit.

"Are you gonna talk about it?"

Allen puffed away looking distant, but still in the present.

"I was murdered," he said at last, "And it was by someone like me, three of them actually."

"Like you? A whiny little bitch that can't sleep alone after a bad dream."

Allen shot him a glare, and as revenge, blew the smoke from his cigarette right into Kanda's face.

"Up yours. No, they can't see things like me, but, they're from the other side of the spectrum. I don't know what to call them, because if I told you the first thing that came to mind you would laugh at me. But they killed me, well, not me, his name was Suman, he wanted death. But they killed him, not because of some sadistic need, but, they needed his life, to live themselves."

"Yeah, 'cause that made sense," Kanda scoffed.

"Stop it, just listen. They killed a man, and no one will find him, no one knew he existed. Not anymore, he lost everything."

Kanda finally kept his mouth shut and sat back to listen.

"The worst thing of all, is that when I tried to see them in the future, I saw nothing."

Kanda raised an eyebrow.

"Look, if I can 'see' someones future, it usually means time is fluctuation and it can change. If I can't see anything, it means it is set in stone, something that can't be changed. and worst of all… I think it involves me, and you."

"Me? I'm actually normal."

Allen looked at him sadly, and placed his hands gently on either side of Kanda's face.

"I knew the first moment I saw you that one day you would be like me. One day your life would shift to the other side of the spectrum. I can only see so far into you're future, and then nothing. I just dearly hope it has nothing to do with this dream."

Allen turned away, picking up his latest drawing and a glaring at it.

"These people, no, monsters. They're dangerous. They're faces shifted constantly."

He passed the picture onto Kanda, who looked at in mild disgusted. The face was ragged and torn apart, chunks of flesh were either missing or hanging off in grotesque bloody strips. There was a hint of a normal face here and there, with healthy looking tanned skin. But most of the portrait was bloody. A row of what appeared to be seven crosses were carved across the forehead.

"If you see someone like that. Run away."

Kanda handed the picture back, standing up with a stretch.

"I don't see things like that."

Allen squinted at the picture.

"I see both faces at once, I guess i couldn't transfer it to paper."

Kanda snatched the picture back and placed it back on the desk.

"Enough for now, focus on that," he said, nodding towards the half finished canvas, "It's due in a week and we need the money."

Allen sighed but nodded in agreement.

"It's just hard to focus right now."

"Spend a few hours on the stuff that brings us money. Then you can focus on the monsters."

Kanda stood, shoving the milk crate back to where he had grabbed it from.

"And when you're done with that you can clean the blood out of my carpet. I'm off to work."

As he left the room and closed the door behind him, Kanda pretended he didn't hear Allen say,

"It's not my blood."

###

 **Hey guys, my usual deal goes here, no reviews no updates. I don't wanna continue to write a story that no one is reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

At the end of High School, Kanda had finished with near perfect marks. Despite that at the end of it all, with many different directions available before him, he couldn't think of a thing he wanted to do. Standing there in a ridiculous outfit, that he had to wear in order to receive his diploma, he was stuck with one simple question. Now what? He went through the ceremony with a daze, even photos, trying to figure out what to do next. All his other class mates had already applied to universities or taken up apprenticeships. He however had no idea what to do, he was freed from one prison, he didn't want to throw himself into another. So instead, he did the only thing he could think to do, he got a job and moved out of home. As it turned out, his local frienemy Allen, had been dumped on his own, and was making a meagre living as a freelance artist. Together the two of them managed to scrap by. However six years later, Kanda worked the same job, and still had no idea of what to do with his near perfect marks.

He found a job, at the local bar, at that same little town. Over the years he had to put up with his ex-classmates come in and mock him, and over the years they drifted away, disappeared, even died. No one cared who he was any more, and in a way he preferred it from the way they use to fear him. Now he was just another fixture of the town, near invisible to those he served every night. Most of the time he liked it, and then other days, it frustrated him. He served the same people everyday, and yet almost every day someone asked how long he had worked there, or where the regular bar tender was. Most days it didn't bother him, but some days, the frustration built to a point that he wanted to hit them with a pint glass. He sometimes envisioned stabbing a pen up their nose when they took an excruciatingly long time counting out their change for one beer. Then they would remember him.

And with all the shit went on the previous night with Allen, and the slightly unnerving conversation they had had that morning, it was one of those days.

"And then old Enid passed away last year," the bar fly said.

It was actually three years ago, as Kanda had already heard this story for the last three years.

"And that just left David, and myself. Now David's sick and wont see out the year…"

Kanda tuned him out, his eyes glancing over to the clock on the wall. His replacement had already arrived, she was getting ready out back, only five minutes. He turned back to Harold, the man droning on about how all ten of his siblings had died. It was a sad story for sure, but Kanda had already heard it every day, and the man's age had nothing to do with his memory. He simply didn't remember him. Just when he was envisioning picking up the man and throwing him out the window, his replacement walked in, wrapping an apron around her waist.

"Ah, young Elaide, I was just talking to your new guy here," he said, he placed his palm next to his mouth and loudly whispered, "He's not much of a talker."

Kanda practically tore his apron off as he went to leave. He briefly felt Elaide's hand brush his shoulder as he passed.

"Is your job worth it?" she asked with a condescending smile.

Kanda said nothing but continued to walk away. He had things pretty well at his work, most of the morning shifts and only one weekend. Rewards for his years of service. He didn't want to ruin it but throwing an old man out the window and telling the most popular bar person to go fuck herself. Instead he threw his apron in the pile of dirty aprons and signed out. As he walked back to his house with a grumble he briefly thought about how maybe he should take up smoking like Allen. It seemed to be a classic stress reliever. Then again Allen never had to deal with idiots everyday and didn't deserve the right to his disgusting habit.

Stomping home, he slowed down when he realised he didn't have to deal with vivid images of death every night. It wasn't him that couldn't hold a drivers license because of his tendency to black out. He didn't get struck with visions of the future, or shudder when someone brushed his arm, seeing their life. He wasn't the one abandoned half of his life because he was just too weird.

Of course the way Kanda's mind worked, instead of thinking rationally, he started to get angry at Allen instead. He stomped the rest of the way home with clenched teeth, mumbling profanities.

When he got back and threw the door open, taking a moment to lock the front door, before stomping to Allen's room. He didn't bother with a courtesy knock this time, instead just barging in.

"What did I tell you about that music!" he said, only to find he was yelling at an empty room.

The music was blaring, the stench of cigarette smoke still strong, but the office chair was empty. Kanda looked around hoping to find an outlet for his frustration. Instead he noticed the completed canvas. His anger simmered somewhat, knowing that Allen had at least managed to do his job. He walked into the room and over to the desk. Instead of just the one picture he saw this morning there were over a dozen of the same image, but gradually it seemed that Allen had managed to separate the images he saw. With a bit of shuffling he managed to put the pictures into what appeared to be the right order. The last image appeared mostly human, but the bloody crosses remained across the forehead like some twisted stigmata. The rest of the face was clean of torn fresh, but the expression was still sinister.

Kanda took the picture and sat back in the chair to study it closer. This was the man he was meant to run from? He looked like a Kabana boy too old for his job, even had a stupid beauty spot.

"Kanda?"

Tearing his eyes away from the drawing, he whipped his head around. Allen stood at the doorway, glasses fogged, shirtless and water dripping from his hair.

"You need to turn down your damn music," Kanda growled, but the anger was gone out of it, instead he just sounded tired.

Allen walked over to his laptop but instead of turning the music down, he turned it up. He took his time shutting the windows and the door he had just walked through, before making his way Kanda. Taking the drawing from his hand he stacked it with the others to the side of his desk. He took a moment to clear the desk of loose objects before turning back to Kanda.

"I'm sorry about your day," he said at last, sitting on Kanda's lap, straddling him close until their crotches met.

Leaning forward he kissed Kanda hard on the mouth. One hand gripping the back of the chair, the other tangling in long locks. It took him a second, but he kissed back, one of his own hands reaching up to grab a fist full of Allen's hair, pulling it harder than Allen ever did to him. This was another reason he couldn't really hate Allen, because Allen gave him this. Sweet resolve and tension relief, and Allen, with his weird ability, always knew exactly when he needed it the most. Gripping him hard by the hips Kanda stood up and pushed him hard against the desk, that was so thoughtfully cleared up early. Allen even know where they would be doing it. He pushed the thought from his head and instead focused on undoing the belt keeping him from Allen.

It had began years early, when Kanda had woken up horny and frustrated as hell. He had just been getting up to relieve himself in the bathroom when a toned figure straddle him back down to the bed. He was so caught up in his own frustrations that he hadn't even noticed Allen in the room. He had laid back stunned as Allen kissed him, the kisses trailing down his neck and to his bare chest. Kanda swore to never sleep naked again.

"I feel it too, sometimes,"Allen had said, continuing to kiss at Kanda's motionless face, "Not just your need, but I have my own."

Allen shuffled back until their knees met and his hand wrapped around his neglected erection. He rubbed at it gentle, earning a hiss.

"Why not use each other to get what we need?"

As Kanda lay there, Allen's mouth went down and made he realise just what the difference was between a hand and a mouth, and later that night, a tight warm passage. He was uncomfortable with it for a while, until he realised, why not? Allen didn't seem to want anything from him other than the sex, and he never asked for anything more. He didn't want to go out together, hold hands or want a stronger commitment. He didn't want a label or anything else from it. He wanted what Kanda wanted, a regular release from sexual frustrations, and from time to time, someone to just talk to and vent too. And since neither of them seemed especially capably of trudging the dating field, why not use each other?

Their whole first time together flashed through Kanda's mind as his teeth tugged on willing lips, and his hand grouped at Allen's pants. He backed off for a moment, pulling off his own shirt and pushing down his pants. He was so eager to return to the willing body that he stumbled over his work boots as his pants were caught on them. Kicking the boots across the room, he shuffled out of his pants and readily attacked the figure in front of him. Their hands linked and Kanda tried to push out of his mind that Allen knew that he loved their hands intwined, or that he liked the feeling of their stomachs brushing against each other. He tried to push out of his mind that Allen knew exactly what he wanted, but that was another thing about Allen he couldn't hate. Allen knowing exactly what he wanted or needed made him the most amazing bed partner there was. There was no way anyone could compare to his time with Allen.

Unlinking their hands, Kanda reached for the desk draw, pulling it open and searching for the tube he knew was there, their mouths never parting. Upon locating the tube he pulled away, taking a moment to take in Allen's gasping and naked form. He squired the cold lubricant into his hand, running it up Allen's crack a single finger slipping in, causing Allen to gasp. Pulling away Kanda used the rest of the lube on his hand to stroke himself. He spent a while coaxing his already throbbing erection into full attention. Reaching over he grabbed the tube again only for Allen's hand to push his hand away.

Allen gasped, "Just do it."

Kanda slammed their lips together, using his lubed hand to grab his cock and rub it up and down between Allen's cheeks. He felt his cock dip into the hole and he pushed the head in slowly. He stopped from a moment to remove his hand, grabbing Allens neglected cock and rubbing the remainder of the lube over him. Once most of it was gone he linked their hands once again, thrusting the whole of his girth in all at once. Allen gasped his eyes widening and his mouth hanging open. At the initial thrust Kanda had slammed his eyes shut, trying to control himself so it wouldn't end too soon.

When he had calmed down he opened his eyes to still see Allen wide eyed and gasping. Those damned glasses hanging sideways off his face. Kanda used his clean hand to gentle remove the glasses and place them to the side. God knows neither of them could afford new ones if they broke them. At the act Allen closed his eyes and let out a content sigh. Knowing he was ready, Kanda kissed him once softly, before he pulled out slowly, slamming back in with twice as much force. Pulling Allen's free hand from its grip on his hair, Kanda slammed it down onto the desk. Basically holding him down, Kanda thrust into him with every ounce of unbridled frustration and sexual need he had. The grip on his hands became painful as Allen gripped back just as hard, Allen's gasps turning into harsh moans, his eyes wide open again.

Kanda went for his mouth again, biting down on the bottom lip, tongue lapping at the abused lip as he did. The familiar feeling was starting to build in his stomach and he could feel the tingling in his genitals. He started to move even faster, Allen shouting out in response. He couldn't push any further as he continued to thrust. Finding the right angle to give him the release he so desired, and once finding it he set into the pace. Squeezing Allen's hands tight to the point of breaking he thrust in once more his orgasm coming over him suddenly. Closing his eyes he rested his head on Allen's chest, continuing to thrust slowly as he rode the orgasm out. They panted together, the closed windows turning the air hot and filling the room with the scent of sex.

Slowly Kanda pulled away, his flaccid penis creating a popping sound that he always hated. Next to his hand was a box of tissues, Allen knew everything. He pulled a few tissues out and used it to wipe away the leaking fluids. Allen was still hard. But Kanda knew what was to come. It was always the same. Allen slid off of the desk, his legs shaking, erection pointing forth.

"Lets clean up," he said walking towards the bathroom.

Kanda followed on shaky legs, he's thighs still quivering from his orgasm.

Allen had already started the shower once he reached the bathroom. Kanda took a moment to throw the sodden mass of tissues into the toilet and flush it away. Climbing into the shower he took a moment to calm his still beating heart under the warm water. Arms encircles him and pulled him close, he could feel Allen's need pressing against his thigh. Other days, he would have let Allen take him, but he wasn't up for it. Instead he turned around and knelt down in the shower. He immediately took Allen's much neglected erection into his mouth, Allen hissed and gripped his hair in response. He placed one hand on Allen's hip, the other fondled his balls and pumped his shaft in time.

He didn't need to know how to read minds to know that Allen enjoyed head jobs almost as much as he liked sex. He knew what Allen liked. He liked it when Kanda sucked on the very tip of his penis, almost as if he was trying to suck the cum right out of him. He liked it when Kanda rolled his balls in his hand, occasionally pressing and fingering his hole. But most of, he liked it when Kanda took the whole thing in and swallowed repeatedly. But Kanda liked to bite, and often nipped the tip, or raked his teeth along the length.

It didn't take long for Kanda to get a rhythm going, fondling, swallowing, fingering. His eyes were closed against the assault of water, but he could still hear Allen's gasps, his hand fisting his wet hair. Knowing Allen was close, Kanda slid the cock to the back of his throat, and taking a moment, let the cock slide down his throat. Allen came instantly and Kanda swallowed it all. He let the man thrust limply into his mouth, milking himself dry. With a gasp Kanda pulled away and looked up taking ragged breaths. Allen was leaning against the wall, eyes closed and his hand still pulling slowly at his flaccid penis.

With a sigh Allen let himself slide down to sit under the flowing water. Still on his knees, Kanda readjusted himself to sit behind him. Allen leaned back against him, still panting softly.

"I'm sorry about your day," Allen said again softly.

Kanda didn't say anything, his shitty day now forgotten in the haze of sex. Instead he wrapped his arms around Allen and pulled him close to his chest. It wasn't something he personally enjoyed,the contact too close, and the intimacy of it too real. But he knew Allen liked it by the way he relaxed slightly every time he held him close. Like those times when he crawled into Kanda's bed after a dream, he needed to feel this, he needed to know this moment was real. And in his own way, Kanda wanted to know this was real too, that something in his shitty repetitive life was real.

"You finished the painting," Kanda said, trying to change the subject from his day.

Allen pulled away for a moment to stretch, his bones popping accordingly, before settling back down against Kanda's chest.

"Well I think it's finished," he said, "But I'd only just sent a copy of the product to the buyer just before you returned. I'm sure by now i've gotten an email telling me to change a few things. But mostly, yeah, it's done."

They sat for a moment, eyes closed under the stream of water, forgetting about the day and letting their weary bodies rest.

"What was it today?" Allen asked, not letting the subject go.

"Can't you just read my mind so I don't have to talk about it." Kanda said roughly, pushing Allen away.

Instead of moving away, Allen merely leaned forward to grab the plug off the side of the tub. He slid it over the drain and then nestled himself back up against Kanda, the tub slowly filling with water from the shower.

"I don't read minds Kanda, you know that, I feel emotions. See memories, but not read minds. I can feel you constantly, you're never far."

"Dreams aren't emotions." Kanda said.

"No, but dreams and emotions are closely connected. Dreams are your mind telling you what you feel. And before you ask, people dream when the die. I can feel death, because they're dreaming."

"And the future?"

Allen took a moment to shut off the water flow as the tub was full. He settled back down and grabbed Kanda's arms, wrapping them around his waist. Kanda begrudgingly complied.

"The future is seen in dreams, I don't understand it much myself. And the only person I know who would know disappeared from my life years ago."

"Aren't you angry at him, for leaving you? Again?"

"No, I'm happy enough as I am. I can't control what I have, but I can't help but feel like it would be more dangerous if I knew more, or had more control."

With a sigh Allen made himself even more comfortable against Kanda's chest shut his eyes, a content smile on his face.

Kanda's anger flared for a second, he didn't want to be stuck in a tub with Allen sleeping on him. Just when he was thinking about pushing him off and shoving his head under water he stopped.

Despite the fact that he was lost in life and had an annoying and repetitive job, he would still never be as bad off as Allen.

 **See you next chapter guys. if you're still around and I get those reviews and follows etc etc etc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Because of his unfortunate habit of blacking out, Allen was refused a drivers license. At the age of seventeen he had gone for a learners permit like all his other classmates, it never really occurred to him that his gift would interfere with this normal endeavour. He was just going through the motions of life, and learning how to drive a car. However months later, during a lesson, he found himself drifting out of his own mind and into that of a forty six year old man having a heart attack in the passenger seat of the car three cars behind. His wife drove on, staring ahead and talking about Janice from work, unaware that her husband of twenty years was dying right next to her. While he clutched at his chest in pain and started to gasp, so too did Allen, but at the wheel.

The instructor managed to steer the car to the side of the road, and Allen was taken away in an ambulance. The forty six year old man, who's name was Lawrence McCartney Allen later learned, was taken away in another. He learnt the name from the small newspaper article written about the coincidental incidence. Allen was tested, and almost got into trouble for not mentioning to the learners company any previous conditions. He got out of trouble because he was never actually diagnosed and by playing dumb. Instead he was subjected to a number of expensive medical tests, which found no physical reason for his blackouts. In the end the doctors decided that it was a mental problem, brought on by his hard childhood. He was appointed a psychiatrist and had 'seizures' written on his medical forms. He never went to see his psychiatrist and instead said good bye to any hope of holding a drivers license.

He accepted the fact that he would never be legally allowed to drive, and instead bought himself a nice mountain bike and helmet. Sometimes it annoyed him, but mostly it didn't. Where else did he need to go but around the small town? And with the internet, he was able to online order anything he needed that was not within his immediate vicinity. He accepted his lot in life, knowing there was no cure for what he saw and experience. He liked the small town, and that he knew everyone. He knew a big city would kill him, his mind would be unable to cope with the vastness and the people.

So he was content to taking his bike down to the shops. When he rode he not only wore a helmet, but also wrist pads and knee pads. He had come off his bike more than once when slipping into a 'seizure' and learnt the hard way that he had no control over the way he landed. He knew the kids made fun of him, but he didn't care, because right now he needed a loaf of bread. Putting on his protective gear, he got on his bike and headed towards the centre of town.

The house he shared with Kanda was at the very far end of town, where houses started to disappear and fields took their place. As a result, there were long stretchs of road that were more dirt than road, and mostly single lane.

He had barely cycled out of his driveway when he felt it, the tug of his soul trying to leave his body. He had but a moment to think, 'oh shit' before he felt himself ripped from his body. He felt for a moment his body falling from the bike and hitting the ground, sliding across the dirt and tangling with the bike.

Next thing he knew he was staring at himself in a mirror, except he wasn't looking at himself, but at an unfamiliar face, with his eyes. The pain of his fall faded away and in it's place, a new pain made itself present. Everything hurt, every part of him was in pain. He felt weak to the point of collapse but most of all he felt pain. He felt like he hadn't just fallen off his bike, but instead been dragged behind a car, skin bruised and torn, bones shattered, lungs compressed. The face he stared at was bloodied and bruised. He became horribly aware of how hard it was to breath, and started to panic. He wanted to move, to run away, to curl into a ball and sob. But he couldn't because he was merely a spectator here, and all he could do was stare at the reflection of a man he did not know.

"Well hello!"

Another face joined the reflection and upon recognising it, Allen was sure that he must have thrown up. It was the man he had been drawing for days, the man he told Kanda to run from. He was there looking into the mirror, staring directly into his eyes and Allen knew, he was addressing him directly. He wanted to leave, he didn't want to see this.

"Do you know how long it took to find you?"

"Days!" he heard someone say behind him, he couldn't see them though, their face wasn't reflected.

"But now that I've found you, it should be easier from now on. I just need a little information."

Allen murmured in fear, and then realised it wasn't him that made the noise, but the person he was viewing the sick scene from. He felt the mans hair gripped and his face was forced into the mirror, spiderweb like cracks appearing into the mirror.

Allen felt the dull effects ricochet through his mind and thought miserably to himself, that he wished he could take his pain away. At the thought, the pain Allen felt doubled, and he realised the pain he felt before was a mere shadow of what the poor man was feeling. Now Allen was taking his pain away, and feeling it himself. The amount of pain he was feeling was unlike anything he had every felt before, he couldn't concentrate, yet his eyes continued to stare straight ahead into the fractured image.

Then a gentle sigh escaped the mans lips and Allen realised, he didn't feel pain anymore, because Allen himself had taken it from him. Allen took a moment to try and decipher this in his head, and realise that this was new, that he had never done this before. Instead he shoved it aside to think about later and tried his best to focus on what was happening in front of him.

"Tell me what you see?"

Allen tried to respond, but couldn't and then realised that the question wasn't directed at him. The seconds ticked by and no answer came.

"Okay, lets try something else. What is your name?"

The man whimpered in fear, tears falling from his eyes. Allen could feel the sting of the salt water.

"M-mmy n-name is Nicolas J-jane."

It was a strange feeling, Allen had never been this closely connected before, he felt the words leave his mouth, but it wasn't his mouth.

"Now, Nicolas Jane, tell me what you see?"

The man continued to whimper, tears spilling down his face.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU SEE!"

Nicolas shivered and Allen felt it too.

"I s-see, the sky," he managed to murmur.

"Oh for fucks sake, look around."

"I can't! That's all I see! Please, please let me go. Oh God, please let me go!"

"SHUT UP!"

The other mans face disappeared from the reflection, but Allen, could hear him moving around, out of sight. Allen then became fully aware that he was strapped in place, unable to look anywhere but at the mirror. He himself shuddered, but this time, the motion was acted out by the man who's body he was occupying.

"What was that!" Nicolas yelled, having felt Allen's motions through his own body, "Let me OUT! Please, please, please, please.."

"SHUT UP! What do you see? What do you hear?"

" I don't see anything!" he sobbed.

"What do you hear?!"

"I can't, I can't"

The second man appeared back in the reflection, horribly close. Resting his chin on Nicolas's shoulder her whispered into his ear.

"Tell me what you can hear, and I'll let you go."

Nicolas continued to sob, still unable to move his head, Allen's eyes staring back at himself through the reflect.

"What. Do. You. Hear?"

"A-all-llen," Nicolas chocked through a sob.

And in that moment Allen had a horrifying realisation, not only could he see through Nicolas' eyes, but Nicolas could see through his. The connection was too strong and Allen had no idea how to break it.

"What was that?"

"Allen, I hear Allen! Now let me go!"

The man removed his head from Nicolas's shoulder and stared straight into the reflection.

"What else?" he snapped.

"N-nothing, I just hear Allen. Allen, Allen, Allen. Please, please, please."

The man moved his head back to the mans shoulder, but continued to stare straight into his eyes, into Allen's eyes.

"Is that you're name? Are you Allen? Well, Allen, my name, is Tyki Mikk and I will hunt you down, and I will find you, and when I do. I will fucking kill you."

When he finished speaking he turned his head and savagely bit into the mans neck. Allen recoiled at the pain and started to drift away, back to his own body. He felt weightless and pain free, drifting between no where. The weight of the pain being removed let him clear his sense. Enough to have a very stupid idea. He focused, and forced himself to return to the body of Nicolas, return to the pain. He felt the pain of the mans elongated teeth in his neck, he could feel the blood leaving his body, and the lightheadedness, he felt himself drift again but he forced himself to hang on.

Because he knew that he was alive and that Nicolas would die, and the least he could do, was take the poor bastards pain for him and make his death easier. Because Allen knew that the only reason this man was dying was because of him. It was his fault because this monster, this Tyki Mikk, had sort him out using Nicolas as a conduit. So he held on through the dizziness and the pain, and he forced himself to watch what was happening, He forced himself to stare into the yellow eyes of Tyki Mikk. And then just like earlier, when riding his bike, he felt his soul pushed away.

Yet he didn't snap back to his body like he thought he would, instead he was left hovering in empty space. He felt empty, hollow, like nothing. And then he heard a scream.

He could see Tyki Mikk pull himself away from the body of Nicolas, as that was all he was now, a body. Tyki tore himself away, grabbed the body and tore it from the restraints, throwing the body to the ground.

"He took it with him!" Tyki screamed, "He took it!"

Allen watched as Tyki continued to kick and kick and kick the lifeless body. Screaming at the top of his lungs.

Allen felt the tug again, and knew it was his body calling his soul. As he started to leave the room, Allen took in the room, trying to remember the details of the room and the other figures in it that he had not known were there. The last thing he heard before his saw no more was Tyki screaming,

"He took the death with him!"

…

"ALLEN!"

Coughing and gagging, Allen found himself back where he should be, in his body. He could taste sick in his mouth, and his body felt heavy. He took a moment to calm his breathing and orientate himself. First of all he was on his side, staring at a stretch of familiar road. Second, the sick in his mouth, he hadn't just thought he would vomit, he actually did. Third, he noticed that he had been rolled into the safety position. Blinking he tried to look around, but his eyes were rolling around in his head without his control. His head felt heavy and he couldn't lift it. Instead he let his head rest back on the ground and closed his eyes, trying instead to make his world less distorted.

"Allen?"

Hearing his name he forced his eyes to open, looking around he found a familiar figure.

"Hey Marie," he managed to croak.

"Do I need to call an ambulance?"

"No, I'm good. Just give me a moment." Allen said, closing his eyes again.

He was eternally grateful that of all people to find him passed out on the side of the road it was Kanda's brother. Marie was in the know to Allen's condition, his full condition, not just what was stamped on his medical forms. Allen could feel that Marie himself was in touch with the other side, but it didn't come naturally. Marie wasn't born with the gift like Allen was, it was a side affect of his blindness. It was something that happened as a result of becoming blind and refusing to believe that that was it. Most people would put his abilities down to acute improvement of his other senses. Allen knew better, but compared to Allen, Marie was still a blind man. Yet he had managed to find Allen passed out on the side of the road.

"Would you like me to call Kanda?" Marie asked.

"No," Allen managed to croak, "I'm not far from home."

Slowly, as Nicolas's injuries still echoed in his bones, he pulled himself up. His head swam and he had to fight down the urge to throw up again.

"What happened?" Marie said.

If anyone else asked Allen would have just said he had a seizure, yet Allen knew what Marie was really asking.

He took a moment to bring himself to his feet, spitting out the lingering taste of vomit in his mouth. When he attempted to retrieve his bike he crashed back to the ground, his legs too shaky to hold him upright.

"Do you need a hand?" Marie said, offering a hand.

For a moment Allen thought to refuse, but instead, accepted the hand offered to him. He let Marie's strong hand pull him up, and hold him up as the world spun.

"What happened?" Marie said again.

Being able to stand upright, Allen began to think clearly again, and the pain disappeared.

"I was, I saw… something." Allen started, he couldn't confide in Marie what he saw, instead he lied through his teeth, "She was old, dying of lung cancer, she was full of regrets. She did some horrible things in her youth. Horrible, horrible things. She's dead now, her regrets gone, but instead living with me."

Unfortunately it was a regular occurrence for Allen, so after a moment of hesitation, Marie believed him.

"Let me help you home," Marie said.

Shaking his head quickly, Allen pulled away from Marie's hold, he didn't feel right to have anyone touch him right now.

"I'm okay, the house isn't far. I'm sure you have your own things to do."

"Are you sure?" Marie said reaching for him again.

Allen flinched, and despite his unseeing eyes, he knew that Marie felt it.

"I'm fine," Allen said, a little to harshly.

So Marie stood by while Allen retrieved his bike, his legs still shaking and his moments sluggish. Pulling the bike upright he pushed the bike beside him, knowing he would be too weak to actually ride it right now.

"Thank you for your help," Allen said as he passed Marie by.

Reaching his house, after dropping his bike by the door, the first thing Allen did was run to the bathroom and retch into the toilet.

…

He had somehow managed to end up with a twelve hour shift. He wasn't happy with it, but at the same time, extra money was always good. Kanda knew that for a man his age his savings were rather pitiful, so when the extra shifts came up he took them. He was five hours in, another seven agonising hours to go, when Marie walked through the door. While Marie was the family member he detested the least, him showing up at his place of work was never a good thing. Marie didn't drink, so the only reason he could be there was to talk about something. Kanda hated having to talk about something.

"What're you doing here Marie?" Kanda said.

"It's a delicate matter, can we talk in private?" Marie answered, making his way to the bar.

"What ever it is the old man wants I don't care," Kanda said, turning away from the bar and making his way to the glass washer.

"Actually, it's about Allen."

Closing his eyes and gritting his teeth in annoyance, Kanda tried really hard to turn around and say that he didn't care either way. Instead he kicked the glass washer and turned back around.

"Fine," he spat, "Go around to the back entrance and I'll meet you there in five."

Marie nodded and made his way outside carefully. Kanda attempted to control his boiling nerves. Turning to the few people in the bar Kanda said, "I've got to go talk to my brother for a few minutes so does anyone need a refill before I go?"

A few nodded and Kanda took their orders and their money. He tried to ignore how one of them said, "I didn't know Maire had another brother?". When everything was sorted his stomped his way out to the back entrance.

"What, Marie?"

Marie as always was not affected by his anger.

"I was on my way to the supermarket when I found Allen on the side of the road. He's had another…turn."

Kanda felt a small bubble of concern, before he squashed it to oblivion beneath his metaphorical foot.

"What else is new?"

"Other than almost choking on his own vomit and having an actual seizure?"

That was new.

"What did he say?"

"It doesn't matter what he said, he was lying to me. Whatever he saw, it wasn't normal. I could smell blood on him, but Allen seemed unaware that he was hurt. He came off his bike."

Kanda thought back to the other night, the nose bleed, " _It's not my blood"._ There was a chance that he was actually injured, there was also a chance that it wasn't his blood that Marie smelt. Letting out a loud sigh, Kanda leaned back against the wall of the building and rubbed his face.

"What do you want me to do about this, Marie?"

"I think he needs someone, even though I know about him, he wont tell me what happened. He trusts you."

"I can't," he started.

"Can't you finish a little earlier?"

"I can't, I finish at midnight when the main bar closes. I need the money Marie, I can't."

He could tell the Marie was disappointed in him, but he shrugged the feeling off.

"I've got to get back, it'll start picking up soon. Whatever it is, i'm sure by the time I've gotten home he would have worked it all out in his head and be fast asleep."

Pulling himself up, he walked through the door without another word to Marie. He pretended he didn't feel his brothers sightless gaze on him.

…

When Kanda did manage to drag himself home, the house was dark and quite. He let out a sigh of relief. He hadn't been looking forward to hearing about whatever it was Allen had seen. He didn't want to deal with it, and seeing the house dark and silent meant that Allen had sorted himself out and was asleep, hopefully having peaceful dreams for a change. He walked through the house quietly, not wanting to wake Allen. Not because he was polite, but simply because he had had a long day, and didn't want to make the day any longer or more tiresome than it already was.

Passing Allen's door he noticed a faint glow pulsing from underneath the crack of the door. He shrugged it off as the screensaver of Allen's laptop, knowing the idiot never turned it off, but instead kept the machine running twenty four seven, obviously not caring about what it did to the battery.

He had a shower, and climbed into bed, thankful alone. He was off work tomorrow, and after a nights sleep, he would listen to whatever it was Allen had to talk about. But right now he didn't care. All he wanted to do was sleep.

…

 **Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and keep 'em coming if you want more updates.**

 **I'm glad you all seem to like the relationship Allen and Kanda have. To me it's a believable relationship for the two to have.**

 **Yes there will be more lemons in the future, there is a lot going on here, but they will come.**

 **Please review and give me honest opinions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Some smut ahead.**

 **Chapter Four**

Kanda managed to have almost two hours of blissful, dead to the world, sleep before he was woken up. But it wasn't by Allen opening his door, or climbing into bed with him, it was by the sound of something breaking. He was awake and upright instantly, and he was so damn tired that whatever caused him to wake had hell waiting for them. He didn't care if it was a home invader, or his long dead mother, whoever had woken him from his sleep was about to pay. He threw his bed sheet off of himself and stomped out of his room towards the sound. He quickly located the source of the noise as the kitchen light was on and he could still hear sounds. Rounding the corner to the kitchen he saw Allen on his knees cleaning up what appeared to be a broken mug with a dust pan and brush. Although it was blaringly obvious that it was an accident, Kanda was _tired._ So damn tired he didn't care about anyone or anything.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" he shouted.

It seemed to take him a moment, but in the end Allen looked up.

"Oh, sorry. I was just making a cup of tea when I dropped my mug."

"Why the fuck are you still up!? Stop fucking around and go to bed!"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Like fuck you couldn't sleep! You fall asleep everywhere! If I was told the world would end tomorrow I would believe that more than you 'couldn't sleep'!"

Allen averted his gaze and instead focused on sweeping up the broken mug. Kanda seethed while Allen carefully swept up the broken mug, taking care to sweep up every tiny piece. Standing, he moved over to the bin and dumped the broken pieces into the bin.

"I didn't want to sleep." Allen said, putting the dustpan and brush away in the cupboard under the sink.

"You didn't want to sleep?"

"No."

"So instead you stay up, fucking up my sleep!? I just worked twelves hours and I want to fucking sleep!"

"Look, I'm sorry Kanda, it was an accident. I didn't want to dream tonight, I cant handle it again."

Kanda continued to seeth. Allen went to the cupboard and pulled out another mug. Then he walked to the pantry and pulled out a tea bag. Allen's nonchalant attitude just pissed him off more.

"You couldn't handle a bad dream?"

Allen picked up the already boiled kettle and poured it into the mug, he even took his time dunking the bag.

"It was different Kanda, much different. I wanted to wait until you had slept to tell you, but what I saw today… It wasn't normal. I didn't want to see it again, or anything new. I've had a bad day."

Another time, Kanda would shake it off, but it had been a long time since he had worked a twelve hour shift, and he was too tired, and just sick of it all.

"Wasn't normal? What else is new with you? When is anything ever normal with you? I'm so sick of this fucking shit! You and your stupid fucking dreams, fucking up my life! Which would be happily, mundane, without you."

Kanda stopped his verbal rampage and slowly rubbed his hands over his face. He felt more tired and worn out than ever. He dropped his hands with a sigh, looking back up at Allen, who was simply dunking his tea bag in his mug, looking for all the world like he hadn't even noticed Kanda's verbal lashing. Not having the energy to continue fighting with an unwilling opponent, Kanda decided to head back to bed.

"I'm going back to bed, and I don't want to hear you again."

Kanda had barely turned around when something warm and wet smacked against the back of his head. His head filled with hot raging pressure as he slowly turned around. Allen was still leaning against the kitchen counter, looking at Kanda over the rim of his mug, taking small sips. Slowly, carefully, Kanda looked to the ground. There his suspicions of what hit the back of his head were confirmed. Sitting at his feet, was a leaking, still steaming, tea bag. Bending down he picked it up, squeezing it in his hand, milky tea leaking from between his clenched fist. Allen continued to sip his tea.

"You are so fucking dead!"

As Kanda moved towards him, Allen managed to put his mug of tea down just in time to catch Kanda's hands. From what Allen could tell, Kanda wasn't actually trying to harm him, but appeared to be trying to shove the tea bag into his mouth, or just into his face in general. Tightening his grip on the other man's wrist, Allen used the help of the bench behind him to brace himself. Unfortunately, Kanda was stronger than him, and Allen was losing interest. So he let go and side stepped at the same time, sending Kanda crashing into the kitchen counter. Most unfortunately, it also sent him crashing into Allen's mug of tea, tipping the whole thing over. Some of it spilling across the bench, some to the floor, but most of it spilled down the front of Kanda's pyjama pants.

The kitchen filled with silence as Kanda slowly turned around, revealing a dark damp stain right in the middle of his crotch. And then Allen did something stupid, he started laughing. He was still laughing as he attempted to rush passed Kanda to escape what was to be a merciless punishment. Kanda attempted to grab him on the way passed, and in the process slipped on the tea puddle. Crashing to the ground, he managed to snag the back of Allen's jeans, dragging him down with him. Clawing his way up Allen's struggling body, Kanda managed to roll him onto his back, and to prevent him from moving, sat heavily on his stomach. While Allen wheezed at the pressure on his stomach, Kanda struck him across the face with an open palm. Originally intending to punch him, Kanda changed it to an open handed slap at the last second. However, his hand was still large and heavy, and the hit was enough to snap Allen's head to side, a red welt immediately forming.

Kanda managed to smack him another two times, before Allen blocked his hand, gripping it and twisting. Kanda grunted in pain, attempting to free his hand. While he was distracted Allen managed to wrap his legs around Kanda, and rolled them over, crashing them into the kitchen cabinet. Now with the rolls reversed and Allen holding Kanda down, Allen went for a more childish approach. He rolled his fingers into Kanda's loose hair and pulled. Gritting his teeth in pain, Kanda leaned over and bit Allen's hand, forcing him to let go.

The childish fight continued across the floor, the two bodies knocking into every item in the kitchen, miscellaneous objects being knocked to the floor. While grappling on the floor, Allen accidentally pushed down on Kanda's still tea soaked crotch. Kanda let out a hiss and Allen felt an immediate change under his hand. Of course violence would get Kanda hard, Allen thought. As it turned out, the mere thought of Kanda becoming hard had a similar affect on Allen. And as quick as the fight turned dirty, it mellowed and the pair were attacking each other in a different way. The kissed each other harshly, with lips being tugged and necks being bitten. Their hands began to claw at each others clothing, yet their fight was still on going. They continued to roll across the floor, refusing to let the other win. Yet shirts were torn and removed, and hands wondered lower. They rolled once more before Kanda finally managed to push Allen to the ground, grabbing his face and kissing him deep. Rolling his hips he pushed against Allen harshly, causing the other to gasp into their kiss.

Wriggling, Allen ducked his hands down to push his pants down to his knees, and then did the same for Kanda. They continued to roll and rub against each other, the feel of bare flesh against bare flesh leaving the both of them gasping and needing more. Resting his arms on the floor beside either side of Allen's head, he closed his eyes and concentrated on rolling his hips, making sure it was steady and the both of them were feeling good. But when Allen started to thrust up into him, and their cocks began to slip away from each other, Kanda had had enough. Bracing himself on one arm, he reached down and gripped their cocks together. They both began to thrust into Kanda's hand, groaning at each movement, each with their eyes closed in concentration, focussing on the movements they made to bring themselves the most amount of pressure.

When it got too much, Kanda gripped tighter and started to move his hand. The both of them were either moaning or grunting, Allen reached his own hands down and used one hand to grip and play with Kanda's balls, the other hand on his own. Together they got a pleasurable rhythm of thrusting, stroking and fondling going. Kanda managed to open his eyes and look down at Allen's face. His eyes were shut hard, his mouth hanging open and his cheeks flushing. Groaning at the sight, Kanda let his head fall to Allen's shoulder, where he started to nibble and lick up Allen's neck, reaching his mouth and lapping at his tongue. Feeling himself close he pulled away from Allen's mouth and instead focused on the strokes of his hand, timing his and Allen's thrusts until it happened.

Continuing to thrust and milk himself of his orgasm he continued to groan, feeling himself close to Allen's mouth, his heat. He leaned down, capturing Allen's mouth and as he did, Allen moaned into his mouth, his cum joining Kanda's as he continued to move his hand.

They pulled away from each other with a gasp, Kanda rolling to the side to lay on the floor beside Allen. The both of them exhausted and attempting to catch their breath.

Allen was the first to sit up and shuffle back into his pants. He then pushed himself backwards and opened the cupboard under the sink. He pulled out a roll of paper towels, grabbing a handful and throwing them over to Kanda who was still on the floor. He grabbed another handful for himself, wiping down his chest and hands. Then as an after thought, he grabbed a few more and half heartedly cleaned up the tea on the floor. Kanda had sat up by the time he was done and was now sitting next to him. He grabbed the ball of towel from his hands, added it to his own, then easily threw the entire mess into the kitchen bin.

Sitting in silence, still slightly out of breath, Kanda turned to face Allen, and then gently raised his hand to rest against Allen's bruising cheek. Leaning forward, he closed his eyes and pressed his lips softly against Allen's. It was the closest thing to an apology Allen was going to get. He accepted it by pressing back, and allowing the kiss to continue. Kanda rested his other hand on the other side of Allen's face and pulled him closer, Allen bringing his hands up and then resting them on Kanda's still bare chest. He let his hands roam the muscled chest, as Kanda continued to give him some of the sweetest kisses he had ever received. It was the almost unnatural softness and caring, and the fact that they were quickly heading to round two, that made Allen pull away.

Standing up he left the kitchen, quickly motioning for Kanda to stay put. He returned a moment later in a clean change of clothes, and held a set for Kanda. He dumped them in his lap and then walked passed him, exiting through the back door. He left the door open, and Kanda took it as a hint that he was to follow. Their romp on the kitchen floor had left him more worn out than ever, but Kanda realised that he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight until he heard what Allen had to say.

He stood up and kicked his stained pyjama pants off, letting it sit on the pile of already discarded clothes. Then he put on the change of clothes, and headed outside, closing the door. Allen was sitting on their worn out wooden table. Allen insisted they needed an outdoor table for entertaining. Considering they were both recluses whose only friends were each other, Kanda figured it was more Allen wanting to sound like an adult. Yet they did use it in the summer and its where Allen went to smoke when he actually listen to Kanda yelling at him to stop doing it inside. And smoking was what Allen was doing at that moment while he stared out into the darkness.

Kanda stood by the door taking him in, and now that he was calm he began to notice a few things. LIke how tired and worn out Allen looked, dark circles under his worried eyes. His bruised cheek was Kanda's own fault, but he noticed that the fingers holding his cigarette were covered in bloody bandaids. There was also gravel rash up his arms and Kanda guessed that his legs looked the same. Realising that he was staring, Kanda moved over and sat next to Allen.

"Do you want one?" Allen said, offering the packet.

For a moment, Kanda considered taking one, but shook his head.

"You know I don't smoke, idiot."

"They're good when you're tense," he said, taking another puff.

Kanda didn't say anything, as Allen smoked his cigarette down to the butt. Then crushing it, he lit another one, smoking that down to the filter too. When that one was crushed, Allen picked up the packet, contemplating smoking another one, before putting the packet down.

"He said he was coming to kill me," Allen finally said.

Kanda took this information and turned it over in his head, trying to figure it out. And the only conclusion Kanda could come up with, was that Allen had had an ordinary nightmare. He almost wanted to laugh, but figured Allen would knock him flat if he did.

"You're gonna have to fill me in a bit," Kanda said instead.

"Remember, that drawing I did, after that dream a few days ago? The man I told you to run from?"

The kabana boy?

"Yeah,"

"Remember I said, that, he saw me?"

Kanda nodded.

"Well he found me."

"He's here?"

"No… not yet. He doesn't know my physical location. But he drew me into a waking dream… with bait."

Kanda didn't know what to say so he just waited. Allen gave in and lit another cigarette.

"The bait was a man, Nicolas was his name, and they beat him, and tortured him half to death, just in the hopes that I would see it. And I did."

His head fell in his hands, and Kanda realised that Allen was starting to cry. He knew he should probably comfort him in some way, but he was at a loss of how to go about it.

"God, Kanda," Allen said, looking up, with tears running down his face, "This man was murdered because of me. I killed him! Because I stumbled onto the wrong death!"

He sniffed, his face turning blotchy and red. He took a shuddering breath and continued smoking.

"But what made the dream really different, was that I realised that I could enter into Nicolas' mind completely. I stayed with him, and felt every moment of his death, every pain, because I felt so fucking guilty. What I've experienced before was nothing. Mere snippets of what pain was. I felt the whole thing. And while I was strapped there, Tyki Mikk looked straight into my eyes, not Nicolas' eyes, but mine, and said that he was going to find me, and when he did, he would kill me."

Allen's whole body shuddered and all Kanda could think to ask was,

"Tyki Mikk?"

"That's his name?"

"What is he?"

"If I said the first thing that came to my head, you wouldn't believe me."

"You've said that before, but I think you should probably just tell me."

Turning, Allen looked straight into Kanda's eyes and said with all seriousness, "Vampire."

Before he could control himself, Kanda scoffed.

"It wasn't that funny when I felt him take a fucking bite out of my neck," Allen spat.

"Sorry," Kanda said quickly, trying to take Allen as seriously as possible.

Kanda honestly didn't know what to say, or how to eleviate the situation. So he sat in silence whilst Allen consumed another cigarette.

"I've been keeping myself distracted, making sure I don't day dream. In other news, I've never been more productive with my work," Allen said with a slight chuckle, "But, I can keep myself distracted when I'm awake, when I'm asleep, I can't protect myself. I don't want to stumble across him in anyway. I don't want him to find me… or you."

Kanda stood up, distracting himself by pacing back and forth. He couldn't think of a solution, he didn't know how Allen's mind worked. No matter how many times Allen tried to explain it, or how his own mind tried to wrap around it, he still couldn't comprehend it. He thought back on the conversation, trying to think of anything he had said that would help. He came back to the moment when Allen said he had entered Nicolas' mind, and he had an idea. A horrible intrusive and uncomfortable idea. But if it got Allen to sleep, ergo, let he himself sleep, he was willing to give it a go.

"Remember when you said you entered Nicolas' head completely?"

Allen nodded, on the verge of tears once again.

"We'll go to bed, and you concentrate on entering my mind. Dream my dreams, hide yourself in my mind? Would that work?"

"It might?" Allen croaked, tears spilling once again.

"Look i'm not fond of the idea of you traipsing around my head, not in the slightest. But you need to sleep, or you'll just collapse or die yourself. And I need to sleep too."

He stood in front of Allen, holding out his hand, already regretting his idea.

"Ok," Allen said, giving in and taking his hand.

He was too tired and he truly wanted to sleep. Looking up at Kanda, he noticed the sky beginning to lighten behind him. Kanda looked as worn out as he felt. He was right, they needed to sleep. The stood up and Kanda led them back to Allen's own bedroom. He let go of his hand and climbed into bed, waiting for Allen to join him. Allen smiled gratefully sliding into bed and immediately shuffling up close to Kanda. He stiffened at his touch, but didn't push him away, instead he pulled Allen close and closed his eyes. He was asleep in a second, his exhaustion too much.

…

An hour later, Allen crawled out of Kanda's hold, who was too tired to notice the moment. With a silent apology, Allen moved to his desk and started to work on another set of drawings.

 **Hey guys, as always I am extremely grateful for those who review, especially those who continue to review every chapter.**

 **That being said, please review, I want to know if i should keep writing or not.**

 **There is plenty in store I assure you :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holy shit guys! Thanks for all the reviews!**

 **Chapter Five.**

Kanda woke up naturally. He didn't care about the time, or the light streaming through the window, or the fact that he wasn't in his own bed. He felt the relief of waking up after a deep sleep, his body heavy with it, his eyes threatening to close again. He stretched and rolled over, bundling a pillow under his head, perfectly content to slip back under, but he heard movement. Remembering why he wasn't in his own bed, he rolled back over and forced his eyes to focus. He remembered he was in Allen's bed, and Allen should be asleep next to him. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking around. He found Allen immediately, hunched over at his desk, scribbling away.

"Oi?" Kanda said, voice still sluggish with sleep.

He didn't miss the way Allen jumped when he spoke, or that he seemed to have to calm himself before he answered.

"Yes?" Allen said, appearing to go back to his scribbling.

"When did you wake up?" Kanda said, shuffling along the bed to swing his legs over the edge.

"Oh… I dunno. About an hour ago?"

"What time is it?" Kanda asked.

He glanced at the time on the mercifully silent laptop and saw that it was one twenty in the afternoon.

"About two," Allen replied, continuing his drawing.

"It's one twenty," Kanda replied, walking up to stand behind Allen.

He didn't seem to notice Kanda's presence behind him, more focused on what he was doing. Kanda rubbed the last of the sleep from his eyes and focused on what was in front of him. Allen's desk was covered in drawings, most of them crude and simple, some of them hyper realistic. Being familiar with what Allen was capable of, Kanda knew that this was both at once, the worst and the best that he could do. There were crudely drawn quick sketches next to almost beautiful portraits. Horrible drawings of eyes, next to colour filled pictures of eyes. Wobbly faces next to definition. All over it was a mess.

As he watched on, Kanda saw Allen start three different drawings in a few minutes. He would start an eye or a nose, give up on it, and move on to a new piece of paper. Drawing himself away from the pictures, he looked at Allen for the first time. His face was drawn, almost haggard, and the dark circles under his eyes had doubled in size from the night before. Looking elsewhere Kanda took in his fingers, still covered with the same blood stained band aids, although now filthy.

"You didn't sleep did you?" Kanda asked, restraining his anger.

He almost wanted to knock him unconscious. Not just for his idiocy, but because he had to say something so embarrassing, allowed Allen to do something so intrusive, and then have him basically say it wasn't good enough. And then to top it all off, Allen merely responded with a 'hmm?'.

"You didn't sleep did you?!" Kanda said, louder.

"Oh… what?" Allen said, not looking away from his drawings.

Stepping forward, Kanda grabbed Allen's chin and forced him to look at him. Looking at him face to face, Kanda thought he looked even worse.

"You fucking idiot," Kanda said, pushing his face away.

Kanda didn't know if he was more annoyed at himself or Allen when he started to swipe away the mountain of drawings, pushing them to the floor and almost scrunching them in his hands.

"Hey!" Allen yelled, standing up.

"You need to fucking stop this! Look at this shit!" Kanda said, picking up a particularly bad drawing. It was mostly a mass of scribbles, on the left hand side was something that might have been a nose. Allen didn't even seem to notice what he was looking at, which made Kanda notice he was missing one vital thing that he always had when he drew.

"Where the fuck are your glasses?" Kanda said, with a sigh.

Of everything that had happened, that was what managed to snap Allen out of it. It was like a little light lit up inside of him as he started to push more of the drawings from his desk, searching for his glasses. When he finally managed to find them and put them on his face, he looked at his surroundings like he was seeing it for the first time.

"Oh."

"Oh?" Kanda snapped back.

"I was… just trying to concentrate on something. I've wasted so much paper," Allen said.

"That's all you've got to fucking say?" Kanda snapped, "For fucks sake! Go get something to eat, take a shower, and go the fuck to sleep!"

"I don't want to sleep," Allen said.

His response was monotone and he went to sit back down, already back in his trance.

"No you don't!" Kanda said, grabbing him by the arm, "You can't just not sleep! You'll fucking die!"

Dragging him away from the desk, Kanda forced him out of the bedroom and practically threw him into the kitchen.

"Eat something, I don't care what, then shower, then sleep."

"But…"

"No fucking buts! I'm going to go have a shower, and when I'm done, you're going to have a shower, and go to bed."

"But I never got any bread."

"What?"

"I went to get bread yesterday, I never got it."

"Are you fucking serious? There are other things but bread to eat."

"But that's all I want, toast and jam."

"For fucks sake, figure it out, I'm going to shower."

"Can I join you?"

"NO!" Kanda yelled at his breaking point.

"But i just want to shower."

The urge to strangle him was strong, but Kanda thought of something else.

"You can join me," Kanda said.

Allen smiled and started to walk towards the bathroom.

"IF!" Kanda said loudly, "If you go to sleep afterwards."

Allen stopped in the doorway, seemingly torn. Taking a deep breath, Kanda forced himself to calm down. He entered the bathroom, leaving the door open so Allen could see as he started to undress. When he was completely naked he turned back to Allen, glaring at him through the doorway.

"It's your fucking choice, hurry up and make it."

Ignoring the desperate look on Allen's face was easy for Kanda. He stepped away from the door, leaving it open, and started the shower. He took his time getting the water right before stepping under the stream of hot water. His tense muscles started to loosen under the water, his anger seeping out. Closing his eyes he let the water hit his face, his hair filling with water and stretching even further down his back, the longest strands tickling his hips. Letting out a satisfied sigh he ran his fingers through his hair, pulling the tangles of sleep out of his hair. Distracted as he was, he still didn't miss the sound of the bathroom door closing, or the sounds of someone getting in behind him. He managed to hide the smirk on his face before turning around and opening his eyes.

Allen stood behind him naked, eyes down cast, almost embarrassed.

"Fucking idiot," Kanda said, pulling Allen closer to him and under the stream of water.

Allen didn't look up as the water began to soak him completely. Kanda ignored his dismal attitude and instead went about washing his hair. Working the suds through his hair he chanced a sideways glance at Allen. He was still glancing down, looking to all the world like he'd lost his last dollar.

"Che," Kanda mumbled, before grabbing the bottle of shampoo and dumping a generous amount on Allen's head.

"You're starting to stink," he said, massaging the suds into Allen's hair.

Finally Allen looked up, a small, almost grateful smile on his face. Seeing that smile, Kanda realised just what he was doing and let his hands fall from Allen's head.

"You can do the rest," he said a little too harshly.

Kanda turned his back to Allen, rinsing his hair out under the water. He didn't want to see Allen, didn't want to admit how horribly personal what he had just done was. He told himself over and over that he was just trying to get Allen to go to sleep. Not that he was that concerned, or that he had in a way, enjoyed washing Allen's hair. What the fuck was he thinking? Why was he enjoying washing Allen's hair, or having a shower with him that didn't involve sex? He hated him, for making him think these things. Hated him, hated him, hated him.

Reaching for the bottle of conditioner, it dropped from his hands when he felt Allen embrace him from behind. Allen's chest was pressed to his back, his hands wrapped almost lazily around him. For a moment he was hyper aware of what else was pressed against him. But for the first time, he wasn't thinking about sex.

"It's okay to feel, Kanda," Allen said, holding Kanda tighter, "It's okay to want more."

"Get off of me," Kanda said, without any real bite.

"I haven't been able to see ahead since I had that dream," Allen said, moving his head so his chin rested on Kanda's shoulder, "But I've seen this, I've seen this so many times. This moment hurts so much."

"Che," Kanda scoffed, "A bleeding heart like you? I would have thought you would have been ecstatic over a moment like this."

Kanda felt the body behind him move and then Allen was gone. Kanda had a moment to miss this contact, and deny it, and then Allen appeared in front of him, somehow squeezing between Kanda and the wall.

"You know then? You know what I see? I know what you feel, I've just been waiting for it. It's okay to feel something for me."

Kanda had to bite back a 'fuck off', but this was Allen he was talking to, he couldn't lie to him, and he couldn't deny that, yes, he had been feeling something. He had been feeling something for a long time probably, but could never admit it. He still wanted to fight back, he hated the idea that he cared, but that all died on his tongue when he saw Allen's face.

He wasn't just tired and worn out, but he could see through the water that Allen was crying.

"What?" Kanda snapped.

"I never know when what I see will happen. But this moment, oh god, I have dreaded and waited for this moment at the same time," Allen said, his eyes becoming red with continued tears. He wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck, resting his body against him.

"What?" Kanda asked, resting his hands on Allen's hips. It was close, but not as personal as wrapping his arms around the other. Despite the obvious, Kanda still couldn't admit to anything.

"What're you crying about?" Kanda snapped.

"This is it… This is the last of your future I see," Allen said into his shoulder.

Kanda felt his heart thump in his chest, just once. Forcing himself to maintain control of himself, he instead lifted one of his hands to rest on Allen's head. His future, his future that Allen could no longer see from this moment. Possibly death, but possibly something else, something worse.

He refused to be scared.

"You never know," Kanda said softly, "The future can always change."

Allen attempted to respond, but instead choked on his words and started openly sobbing. He cried into Kanda's shoulder, the water washing away his tears and the suds in his hair. Through the sobs Allen's words came back to him, 'it's okay to care'. There was no where else for him to go, so Kanda gave in and pulled Allen closer, running his hand through Allen's wet hair.

They stayed like that, long after Allen's tears stopped. It went on until the water started to turn cold, and Kanda pulled away to turn the taps off.

"That's when it ends," Allen said.

"What?"

"That's the last thing, you turning off the taps. For here on I'm blind. I can't see anything."

"Nothing?"

"There are still things to come, but you're not in them."

Seeing another round of tears coming on, Kanda put them to a stop.

"What ever happens we can't just stand here in the shower. And I don't care what you say, when we get out of here, you are going to fucking sleep."

He expected Allen to argue, but all he got was a small smile and a nod.

Kanda got out first, quickly drying off and dressing before Allen even stepped out of the shower.

"Come on then, and when you get out fix yourself up. Put some fucking disinfectant on your grazes. I'll get you a change of clothes."

Allen stepped out of the shower, the small smile from earlier completely wiped from his face. He looked completely empty, drained of everything. Kanda noticed the bruise on the side of his face and grimaced at what his anger from the night before had done. Stepping forward he gently rested his hand on the bruise, Allen raised his head and Kanda could tell he was still on the verge of tears. Trying to stop them from falling, he leaned in and kissed him. He could do this, he said to himself, he could care. Despite his efforts, Kanda still felt a warm tear slide down Allen's cheek, the damp touching his own. Even with recent revelations, the closeness and the meaningfulness of the moment was still new to him, and he couldn't handle it.

"Clean yourself up, I'll get you some clothes."

"Alright, " Allen said, wiping away his stray tears.

As Kanda left the bathroom, Allen did as he said and starting to clean himself up. He pulled the old band aids off and replaced them with fresh ones. He then rubbed some disinfectant cream over the grazes on his arms and legs. It was something so simple, but Allen was surprised how much better he felt. Kanda returned with a pair of black jeans and a plain white t-shirt. He picked the simplest clothes he owned, and Allen expected nothing less from Kanda.

It wasn't until he changed into his clothes that he realised they weren't bed clothes. He expected Kanda to force him into bed as soon as he could.

"Bread isn't the only thing we need," Kanda said, "We're completely out of everything. I'll drive us down to the shops first, then, you _are_ going to bed."

Allen nodded, grateful that he managed to avoid sleep for at least an other hour.

Leaving the room he quickly entered his own room and slipped on a pair of shoes. Grabbing his wallet, he hurried out of the house and followed after Kanda who was already in his car. The car was old, the cheapest thing Kanda could buy. Allen smiled thinking back to when Kanda had bought it. He had bought it off a student who had themselves bought a new car. There was a dint in almost every panel, the roof was blistered and bare, and the interior was littered with stains and cigarette burns. But what did Kanda care about? It was only ten years old, had under 90000 k's when he bought it and despite it's appearance it was regularly serviced. Also it was cheap. In other words Kanda didn't give a shit what it looked like, it was good on the inside. And considering that Kanda walked almost everywhere, the car was hardly ever used.

"Hurry up and get in the fucking car!" Kanda yelled out the window.

Even with all the things going through his mind, Allen couldn't help but smile. Just because they had a moment together, didn't mean Kanda would every change.

Getting in, the first thing he did was light a cigarette.

"Don't fucking smoke in the car!"

"Whatever."

…

It was after their trip to the shop when everything went wrong. Kanda was passing bags of groceries to Allen from the back seat when all the bags fell from his hands.

"Oi!" Kanda yelled.

"Fuck," Allen managed to whisper, before falling to the ground himself.

He was aware of his body hitting the ground, the sharp pain. And then he was gone, and he felt a different pain, a much worse one. Looking up at clear blue sky one second, and in the blink of an eye, he was somewhere else. Looking at a different sky and a familiar face.

"There you are Allen, we've been waiting for you!"

 **I was a bit torn about where to end the chapter. But with writing, the story tends to take control of itself and I didn't want to over saturate the chapter, so instead I left it at a bit of a cliffhanger.**

 **So, I will thank you all for reviewing and reading and I hope you continue to do so, after all, there is no point in me continuing if I don't know if people are reading and want to read more.**

 **Thanks guys, and let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Busy times, notes at the bottom.**

 **Chapter Six**

When Allen first slumped to the ground with a silent thump, Kanda thought that he had finally succumbed to his sleep deprivation. Instead of helping, he left the idiot on the ground, figuring a bit of time on the uncomfortable ground would serve him right. So he picked up the groceries that Allen had dropped, along with the ones still in the car, and made his way inside to the kitchen. Once inside, he took his time putting the groceries away in their correct place, leaving Allen to burn out in the sun. After the groceries were away, Kanda carefully folded the plastic bags and put them away for later use. When that was done, he figured Allen had spent enough time on the ground, and he should probably get him inside and put him to bed.

Walking outside, Allen was exactly where he left him. He appeared to be moving slightly, twitching from a dream. Kanda hoped that it was a normal dream for a change, and that his exhaustion stopped his mind from thinking of the future and damned souls. Knowing it wasn't likely, and that Allen was probably dreaming of death again, Kanda almost felt guilty for leaving him outside for so long. Still it was too late, and all he could do now was put him to bed, make him some food and wait for him to wake up. Kneeling beside the twitching form, Kanda carefully arranged him and lifted him up with a slight grunt of exertion. Just because Allen was smaller than average doesn't mean it was easy to carry an adult male.

Once inside, Kanda made a quick journey to Allen's room, he was about to just drop Allen on the bed and walk away, but considering he'd left him outside for so long, he figured he could at least put him to bed properly. Instead of dumping him, he lowered him to the bed carefully and made sure his head was resting comfortably on a pillow. He pulled back and looked at Allen as he continued to twitch in his sleep. His eyes bruised with exhaustion, Kanda let his hand hover over his face, almost wanting to touch and sooth him. He scoffed and went to stand up, sickened at what he was about to do.

Instead he removed Allen's shoes and socks and then left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Once back in the kitchen he went through the freshly stocked cupboards, wondering what to make. He settled on a simple stir fry and started pulling out what he needed. Placing the items on the counter, he turned back to the fridge and started to pull out the vegetables he needed, along with some meat. With an arm load of vegetables and raw chicken, he turned around and kicked the fridge shut behind him. He arrange everything on the counter in the order he planned to prepare them. Turning around he grabbed a knife from the kitchen draw. Turning back to the counter he almost dropped it in shock. Allen was standing on the other side of the counter, staring at him.

"What the shit?" Kanda said, slamming the knife down on the counter.

Allen said nothing, but instead continued to stare. His eyes were glazed and distant, like they were looking at Kanda but at the same time not. His breath was jerky and shuddered, almost like he was reminding himself that he had to breath.

"Oi," Kanda said, stepping forward to wave his hand in front of Allen's face, "Anyone in there?"

Allen flinched at the movement, his eyes fluttering slightly. He swayed on his feet and Kanda quickly moved to the other side of the counter thinking he was going to fall again. He gripped Allen's upper arm lightly but firm. Allen looked up at him, but it was the same distant look, like he wasn't all there. It was an odd look, it wasn't like the times he had caught Allen in a waking dream. It was more like Allen wasn't there at all and his body was moving around on its own.

"Maybe, you should go back to bed," Kanda said, softly pulling on Allen's arm to lead him back to his room.

Allen pulled his arm out of the loose grip and started to move around the kitchen, his hand trailing along the counters, fluttering to touch stray objects. He moved around the kitchen, seemingly studying random things. He opened the cupboards and then shut them again with a small glance. He did the same with all the draws, trailing his hands slowly through all the contents. He turned back to look at Kanda, seemed to make a move towards him but stopping and went back to wandering the kitchen. When he got to the fridge he stared at the pile of papers stuck to the fridge with magnets. Allen used the fridge to attach drawings and photos of things he liked. Kanda used it to stick letters like upcoming bills and registration renewals.

Allen pulled these down roughly, sending the magnets and some of the pictures to the floor. Kanda watched on, somewhat disturb by Allen's latest strange behaviour, he thought he'd seen it all but this was something else. Allen's eyes skimmed over the pages, his mouth moving slightly, but no sound coming out.

"That's enough," Kanda said at last.

He stepped forward to grabbed the papers out of his hands, but before he could a voice stopped him.

"Yuu,"

It was Allen's voice, but it sounded wrong, strained, hollow and like his gaze, distant.

"Yuu Kanda," Allen said, turning from the papers to look at him, "42 Merritt Street, Templton."

That empty eyed stare burned straight into Kanda's eyes and for the first time, he felt somewhat afraid of Allen. Even as he watched, unable to break contact, a slow trickily of blood oozed out of Allen's nose and slide down his lips, dripping onto his chin, and then the floor. The sight of blood was enough to move Kanda out of his shock. He quickly reached until the kitchen sink and pulled out the paper towels. As he pulled off a square, he tried to push the thought of the last time he used these towels out of his head. He scrunched the towel in his hand and when he moved back to Allen, he was staring down at the letters again. The blood dripping onto the papers staining them.

Kanda smacked the letters out of his hands and instead forced Allen to look at him. He shoved the ball of paper under Allen's nose and then grabbed Allen's hand, forcing it to hold the tissue in place.

"Allen Walker," Allen breathed out, "42 Merritt Street, Templton."

Kanda felt his heart thump in his chest and felt sick. Whatever this new thing was, it had to stop. Touching Allen helped to bring him out of his waking dreams, Kanda hoped this would be the same. Taking a breath and swallowing his pride, he stepped forward and pulled Allen into a loose embrace. Allen stayed limp against him, so Kanda hugged him tighter, raising one hand to the back of his head. He gently pushed Allen's head into the juncture between his own shoulder and neck, lightly stroking his hair. When there was no change Kanda started to worry and he realised that he was almost pulling at Allen's hair instead of stroking it. He didn't know what else he was suppose to do and he hated that.

But the idea came to him, as sickening as it was, he knew exactly what to say and do. Knew exactly what Allen would respond to. Once again he swallowed his pride and leaned down slightly, his lips brushing against Allen's ear.

"Come back to me," he whispered.

Allen jolted in his arms, and his breathing shuddered and then deepened. Allen's arms came to life, the bloody tissue falling to the ground as he pulled Kanda closer, his fingers digging into Kanda's back painfully. He buried his face deeper into Kanda's shoulder, he whole body shivering. There was a small chocked sound, almost a sob, and he went limp. Kanda staggered slightly as Allen's entire weight was suddenly pressed on him. If Kanda wasn't already holding him, Allen would have fallen. His head lulled backwards and Kanda could see that his face was completely relaxed, and his breathing was steady. Just sleeping, Kanda assured himself, just sleeping.

After steadying his own breathing and adjusting his hold on Allen, Kanda pulled him back towards his room. Once there, Kanda carefully laid Allen on his bed, making sure his head and neck were properly supported. Stepping back Kanda ran his hands over his face and let out a breath he was unaware he was holding. His mind was on overdrive and not for the first time, Kanda wished there was someone out there that he could ask about Allen, and what he was suppose to do in these situations. In the end he did the only thing he could do. He grabbed Allen's office chair and wheeled it towards the edge of the bed.

Sitting down heavily, Kanda got as comfortable as he could and waited from Allen to wake up. Until then, he would watch, and be ready for whatever was to come.

…

Tyki calmly wiped the blood from his hands onto the clothes of his latest victim. He stood from his crouched position on the ground next to the body with a content sigh. He felt relaxed, content, he knew things had gone much better this time around.

"You two take care of this," he said without turning to look at the twins.

"What?" David snapped, "Why do we have to do it? We didn't even get a taste!"

"Just do it," Tyki said.

Although it was said calmly, there was an underlying threat to his words. Grumbling, but otherwise silent, the twins grabbed an arm each and began to drag the body away.

They were back in the desert, the sky hot and scorching above them. The desert was so convenient at times, it was all around and no one dared venture out passed a certain point. Humans were too scared and if they didn't know their way exactly, there was no way a body would be found out here. If it ever was, there would be nothing but bleached bones.

Reaching into his pocket, Tyki pulled out his cigarettes and lit one up, revelling in the feeling of nicotine in his lungs. A cigarette after a good feed was just as good as a cigarette after a good fuck. It was calming, making a good thing even better. He felt light, sedate. He pulled harshly, causing the cigarette to end faster than he usually would have liked. As much as he was enjoying his high, he had other matters to attend to. So he smoked the cigarette down to the filter and flicked the butt away with practised ease. Shaking away his almost sleepy feeling, he turned towards the only other person out there except the twins and himself.

He sat on the ground, hunched up against the car trying to hide in the shade of the car. His head was buried in his drawn up knees, his hands clenching at snow white hair.

"What'd you see, Wise?" Tyki asked, walking towards him.

"Don't ever ask me to do that again!" he hissed, his head not rising.

Wisely was a strange vampire. Whilst most vampires would kill a seer on sight, somewhere along the way, someone had decided it was a good idea to turn one of them. Tyki had no idea how they had managed to do it, seers had a way of messing with vampires. Yet there he was, alive, a vampire, yet his abilities still intact. Wisely had mention that his abilities were only half as good as they were as when he was human, but they remained. Tyki had thought to contact him when their last attempt at weeding the mysterious Allen out had failed. When they called him up it turned out, the vampire that should never have been, was only half a days journey away. So Tyki, and the twins had picked him up, along with a victim, and driven out into the desert. The twins making sure the poor bastard was sufficiently close to death during the journey.

"It feels like my brain is trying to leek out of every orifice in my body," Wisely said.

"It's nothing you haven't done before," Tyki said, sliding down to sit next to him.

"No, Tyki, "Wisely said, finally looking up, "It _was_ something I have never done before. I can easily slip into someones mind at the point of death. What I've never done before was then use that mind to gain access to another. Do you know how hard it is to maintain contact with two minds and control the second."

Tyki shrugged and light another cigarette, this one to calm him of his growing annoyance.

"What did you see?"

"Give me a fucking second!" Wisely snapped, his head falling back to his knees.

Tyki sucked on his cigarette and resisted the urge to grab Wisely and shake him. While he waited the twins returned, arguing about something. Tyki snapped at them to leave. David looked like he was going to argue but instead thought better of it. He grabbed his somewhat airy brother and the two of them walked away, stopping to sit on a pile of rocks some distance away.

Tyki had just lit his third cigarette when Wisely finally lifted his head, letting out a shaky breath.

"I know you what your facts Tyki, but I needed time to organise things in my head. That was like running through a mine field, and he fought me the whole time. If it makes you feel better his mind is gonna be muddled for awhile. A lot longer than mine. You'll probably also like to hear, that despite being very strong, he has no idea what he's doing. If he had any kind of control there was no way I couldn't have entered his head, and in the end he did manage to push me out."

"What?" Tyki growled.

"Don't worry, I got your info. Want me to write it down?"

Tyki didn't respond, instead he stood up to grab an old notebook and a pencil from the car. Wisely winced as he slammed the car door, his hands shaking as he took the items from Tyki.

"His full name is, Allen Walker," he said as he wrote, "This is his address, and the name of someone he lives with. I couldn't' see the state or post code, it was blurred."

He passed the notebook back and Tyki quickly read over the words.

"Yuu Kanda. A weakness?"

"I don't know, maybe, the guy seemed fairly concerned when he looked at Allen, and annoyed. So who knows. I don't know if anyone else lives there though, those are the only names I came across."

"Templton, never heard of it. Know where that is?"

"I only know of one place. I was there a good thirty years back. Some middle of nowhere butt fuck place a state over."

Tyki pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened the maps app. He typed in the name Templton and was greeted with three options, none of which showed a 42 Merritt Street. He hit each option, before finding the closest one and then proceeded to search the town on Google. He hit the images option and passed the phone to Wisely.

"This is?"

"Yeah, that's it," he said, handing the phone back, "How do you get reception out here?"

"I have my ways. There are two other Templton's in the country, but this one's the closest. How long do you think his brain will be muddled?"

"No idea, he might just wake up with a foggy brain, he might forget completely for weeks."

"Guess I'll just start with the closest place and if he's not there…"

"I'm fairly confident he'll be out of it for awhile. As I said, he's strong, but untrained, it was obvious he's never had his mind intruded upon like that. He had zero defence set up."

"You'll come with us until we find him."

"No," Wisely said, standing up on weak legs, "I'm not getting involved with the other side. I know you want to wipe out seers but I live a quite life and I'm not getting involved with that."

Anger, Tyki wanted to stand up and rip his head off. He wanted to tie him up and throw him in the trunk of the car, forcing him to co-operate.

"Stop thinking about it Tyki, you don't understand, there is no way I'll get into his head like that again. He's different, there is so much more going on. Even if I wanted to help you I couldn't. His mind shut down like a fortress when he kicked me out."

Tyki stood as well, his cigarette long since having burnt out.

"Get back over here you two!" Tyki yelled over to the twins.

He watched as they jumped at his voice before scrambling to run back to the car.

"Anything else to add?" Tyki asked.

Wisely shook his head, wincing as the motion caused pain to spread through his already aching head. He gripped his head, wincing once again as he heard the twins get into the car, the slamming doors like a shot to his head.

"I really want to rip your head off right now, Wisely," Tyki whispered.

"I know, but I also know, I'm the only one of my kind, and far too valuable for you to discard."

"Do you know what I'm going to do next?" Tyki said, a sadistic smile on his face.

Wisely nodded.

"Good, then lets not make a fuss."

With those words, Tyki climbed into the drivers seat and started the engine. Wisely stayed still, and let the car drive away, leaving him stranded.

Wisely knew, that no matter the outcome, Tyki would leave him like this, which is why it didn't bother him that he left one key piece of information out. The whole time he was in Allen's head, he felt, just distantly that there was someone else there, watching all of them.

…

It was dark when Kanda woke, roused by the sound of movement and a soft voice calling his name. He cursed himself for falling asleep, his neck ached with the pain of having slept with his head hanging down whilst he remained seated. It was a sharp pain that travelled down his whole back, every movement seemed to make some part of him twinge. He looked around, trying to make sense of where he was. It was dark and he was in Allen's room. It was just after sunset when he last checked the time. Now everything was pitch black and there was silence all around.

"Kanda?"

He heard his name more clearly and knew that it was Allen, and even in his sleep dazed state, he knew Allen was more normal, more lucid.

"What happened?" Allen asked.

Kanda took a moment to stretch his neck, the bones popping. His mouth was dry and his stomach was rumbling. When did he last eat? He grimaced at the thought of the ingredients of his stir fry sitting out on the counter, rotting.

"Kanda?" Allen said, persistent.

"What do you remember?" Kanda said, his tongue and his voice still thick with sleep.

"I…We went to the shops, we were unloading the groceries."

"Anything after that?"

Allen sat up and rubbed at his eyes, even in the dark light, Kanda could see that his hands shook.

"N-no," Allen said, with a shuddered breath, "But, I don't know, something doesn't feel right. I feel sick. What happened after?"

Kanda opened his mouth to reply, but stopped when he saw Allen's face in the dim light. The soft glow of the screensaver of Allen's laptop, that even now was still on, illuminated a worried look. Reaching over, Kanda tapped the trackpad of the laptop and brought the screen to life. They both squinted at the harsh brightness of the screen and Kanda checked the time. It was three thirty in the morning. Kanda guessed he had been asleep for about eight hours, Allen however had been down for over eleven hours.

Turning back to Allen, Kanda noticed that even after eleven hours of sleep, Allen still didn't look fully rested. And then he made a decision, that he wouldn't tell Allen how weird he was acting, he wouldn't tell him about the way he had walked around the kitchen like a zombie. He wouldn't tell him because then Allen would never sleep again. He made his decision, and he knew it was a bad one, but he decided, that until it happened again, Kanda would not mention a word to Allen what happened. So he decided to lie, hoping that for once, Allen wouldn't be able to tell what he was feeling.

"I was passing you the groceries, you said, 'fuck' and then you just went face first into the ground. I put the shopping away, then a dragged your arse inside and put you to bed."

Allen looked at him confused, rubbing his eyes, trying to clear his mind.

"Did something else happen?" Allen asked.

"Yeah," Kanda said, standing and stretching out, "I was just about to make a stir fry, when you came stumbling out. Didn't say anything, but your nose was dribbling blood everywhere."

Allen appeared to be scrutinising him, but Kanda covered for himself by turning around and exaggerating a stretch.

"Something…doesn't feel right. Did something else happen?"

Kanda prepared himself, put on a passive face and turned around.

"No, I mopped up your face, and then you collapsed on me. I dragged you back to bed and now we're here."

"Why don't I remember anything?"

"I dunno!" Kanda snapped, getting into his lie, "Maybe because you were awake for over two days?"

Allen huffed and pushed himself up from the bed, his legs shook and he had to sit back down.

"Something really doesn't feel right," Allen croaked, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Even as he said it Allen felt the sick feeling climb up his throat.

"Don't puke on the floors, do you need help to the bathroom?"

Allen nodded and stood again, his legs wobbling as he tried to move. He had made it three steps when Kanda joined him, wrapping his arm around Allen's waist. They navigated themselves, stumbling out of the room, down the hallway to the bathroom. Once they made it to the bathroom, Allen pulled himself out of Kanda's grip and slammed himself against the sink. He retched against the sink and threw up nothing but stringy globs of stomach fluid and saliva. His stomach was empty and he couldn't remember the last time he ate a proper meal. Still he continued to retch into the sink. He was grateful when Kanda reached around him and turned the tap on, the vile yellow liquid running down the drain.

When he was done Allen cupped his hands under the flowing water, bringing it up to rinse the taste from his mouth. He drank some water and when his mind felt more clear and his stomach more settled, he picked up his tooth brush and scrubbed his mouth out. He chocked on the taste of mint and fluoride but continued to brush and scrub at this mouth until every trace of sick was gone from his mouth. Rinsing his mouth of the toothpaste, he splashed water on his face and felt better. It was more distant now, but there was still the underlying feeling that something was very wrong. Something had happened, but what?

When he finally straightened up, he realised that Kanda was gone from the bathroom. He could hear distant sounds from the kitchen, before leaving the bathroom his stripped off his shirt and tossed it onto the dirty laundry pile. It was streaked with his sick. He felt so dirty and figured he should shower, but his stomach was growling in hunger, and he wanted to see Kanda. He felt like Kanda wasn't telling him everything so he stumbled out of the bathroom, using the wall to guide him to the kitchen.

Kanda looked up when he entered the room.

"I should thank you for ruining the stir fry I was going to make," Kanda said, tossing a number of vegetables and a leaking packet of chicken into a garbage bag.

"I'm sorry," Allen said, shuffling into the kitchen.

He sat at the small table they had managed to squeeze into the kitchen. He was feeling better, but his hands still shook and he didn't know if he wanted to eat, sleep or have a cigarette. The problem was answered for him when Kanda set a plate of toast in front of him. It was followed by a container of butter, and a jar of jam. Jam on toast, the only thing he wanted the last time he wanted to eat. Despite how he felt, Allen smiled and looked up at Kanda.

"Thank you."

"Whatever, at least one of us should get what we want. My stir fry is dead and buried. It's rotted, the carrots are bendy, the chicken is leaking, the zucchini managed to grow brown spots already."

Allen continued to smile as he applied the butter and jam to his toast. He took a bite and his mouth came alive with his first taste of real food in too long. He was so focused on the taste, that at first he didn't noticed Kanda sitting down next to him and taking the other piece of toast. He bit into it and grimaced at the sweetness, but continued to chew away at it.

"Hey," Allen said.

"Consider this revenge for my stir fry."

Allen put his toast down and wiped the crumbs from his face.

"I'm sorry about your stir fry," Allen said quietly.

Kanda shrugged, and took another bite from his toast. Indifference was something that he was use to acting on. All he needed to do was get through this morning, then he would be back at working for another three days before his next day off. By that point, he hoped things with Allen had calmed down, and he didn't really have to spend too much time with him. He wasn't quite ready to deal with everything yet.

"Kanda?"

"What?" he snapped, throwing his half finished toast back at Allen's plate, it was too sweet anyway.

"Why didn't you just put me back to bed and go back to cooking? Why did you stay with me?"

Kanda thoughts piled on top of each other. _Because you were acting weirder than usual. Because I was worried. Because I was scared. Because I wanted to be near you. Because I wanted to make sure you were okay. Because I was so damn terrified that you would stop breathing._ Kanda shook his head and realised what he needed to say. What he wanted to say was simultaneously the easiest way to quiet Allen and yet it was the truth.

"Because," he started, surprised at what he was about to say, "Because… It's okay to feel, it's okay to want more."

Kanda spit Allen's words back up him, covering a lie and revealing the truth at the same time.

"Because it's okay to feel something for you," Kanda finished with a whisper.

He heard Allen take a shuddering breath next to him. He hated himself so much at that moment, for lying to Allen in the worst possible way. It was the truth, but he was using Allen's feelings to cover up what had happened.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Allen moved from his seat and instead sat on Kanda's legs, the two of them facing each other, Allen's legs resting on either side of Kanda's hips.. Kanda didn't know where to look or what to say, but Allen helped him, when he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Kanda's lips. It was soft and warm and so different from the usual sex driven kisses they usually shared. It stunned Kanda motionless with the softness, the emotion behind it.

He was thankful that Allen pulled away and looked at him with no expectations. They started at each other, Allen's face somehow happy and sad at the same time, Kanda's face still shocked. Allen ended it when he settled down, against Kanda's chest, sighing content as he pressed his face into Kanda's neck.

Kanda's arms raised on their own and wrapped around Allen, his palms sliding across the bare skin of Allen's back. He wrapped one arm around Allen's waist, pulling him closer, the other ran over his bare back in a soothing motion. He pushed the guilt to the back of his mind and instead focused on this feeling, on the closeness. He focused on the feeling of being so close to someone, without sex, and the comfort of it. He'd tell Allen one day, maybe soon, maybe in the distant future, but for now, he would stay like this. He would hold Allen, and they would eat toast, and he would taste the sweet flavour of jam on Allen's lips. He would kiss Allen softly, and focus on the connection, they would go to bed, perhaps in the same bed. They would sleep next to each other, and that would be all, and in the morning, he would get up, and go to work.

…

 **I have been so busy and I'm sorry. I really hope those who have given me such wonderful, insightful and thoughtful comments will continue to read this. Next time I will be sure to thank all of you properly.**

 **I'm hoping I can update more regularly now, so I hope i continue to get your reviews and your support.**

 **Let me know about my mistakes, ways I can improve, things you want to see happen.**

 **You never know if your idea will work it's way into the story.**

 **Thanks guys, hope you stick around!**


End file.
